Shell Shock
by 1Dlol
Summary: In just four months six kids have commited suicide in the small town of Teufel. Mayor Snow has no choice but to act. All teenagers are sent to a blocked off section of town. However many go in, less will come out. They'll reach their breaking point. Suffer. Kill. Die. But it's the learning experience. Just don't be the one to make the wrong move. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

"And in the small town of Teufel, North Carolina there was yet another suicide. This is the sixth death at the same school within the beginning of the year, exactly four months ago. She put up a video on youtube and many people believed it was-" The TV crackled before it turned black at the mayor snapped it off.

"This is getting ridiculous." He snapped. Mayor Snow was an old man with thick hair and a cold attitude. He pulled out a book. Turning to his second in command he ordered, "Call a town meeting. Close the gates." The man nodded, his thick dark hair falling at he hurried out of the room, shouting orders at the guards on duty.

* * *

Clove Serate stood shivering next to her older brother, Cato, in the cold rain as the mayor stood on the five steps leading to the town hall. Cato wrapped a protective arm around her and she huddled closer. Marvel, Cato's friend from school, was standing down by the only resteraunt in town with his twin, Katniss. Cato pointed at the stage and raised an eyebrow. Marvel shrugged and nudged his sister.

He said something in her ear and she rolled her eyes before turning and waving. Cato turned away without looking at her. Clove frowned and jabbed her brother with her elbow as the mayor raised his hand for silence.

"As of today, there has been a sixth suicide, a young man who was bullied to the breaking point. A young boy named Peeta Mellark." Katniss flinched. "And as of today, the town will be blocking off Cornelious Road to the end of the fence. All teenagers will be asked to temporarily move their. You will be given limited food, water, and weaponry. I have no doubt a few of you may quite easily go insane. A few may become psychotic. But there is one thing that I am certain of. However many of you go in, will not be the number that comes out. Henceforth today will be known as the Devil's Day in Teufel, so ironically named for the thing we strive to avoid. And this pageant will be televised. I see no issue in this as six kids have been murdered already by you all standing in this square today. The exits have been blocked off. Anyone trying to escape will be shot on sight, no questions asked. I expect every teen to be here tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. That is all."

Parents were shouting in protest. Kids stood stock still. Katniss grasped Marvel in a tight hug, tears leaking from her eyes. Cato wrapped Clove, who was shaking, in a tight embrace.

"I'll protect you Clo. No one will hurt you." He said.

Clove nodded. "I don't want to do this." She grabbed his sleeve, tugging on it as she led him over to Marvel and Katniss.

A young boy none of them recognized was hugging Katniss's arm. Katniss nodded at them. "This is Rory. Gale's younger brother. He just turned fourteen today." A silence hit them. Marvel was hugging their youngest sister, Prim, who had turned thirteen just last week. "This is awful." Katniss said, hugging Clove.

Clove nodded. "We have to stick together." She told them.

"And Gale." Rory said weakly, his voice cracking. "My brother is eighteen still."

Marvel nodded. "Of course bud."

"See you in the morning." Katniss said. "Better rest up.

* * *

Sleep was something that eluded everyone. Everyone but a certain Harry Kalin, who thought the idea was quite cool. He was a renouned bully, tall for his age, at the height of six foot two, with tan skin even though it had just been winter, a smattering of freckles, unruly brown hair and dark eyes that held a mischevous glint. A paranoid boy that believed everyone wanted to take the top spot from him as he was the lead on Varsity Soccer in the fall, one of the best wrestlers in the winter, and he'd been awaiting the lacrosse season all year. He had made junior varsity, which angered him the slightest seeing as that stupid Everdeen boy was nowhere near as good as him, yet he made varsity. He took a hot shower before falling to sleep in his warmest jammies.

When he woke up he stretched and looked at the clock. 6:30. He had an hour and a half before he had to be down at the town square. He pushed himself up and walked to his closet. Best to layer his clothes. Shorts, standard fair a simple black mesh material, and black sweats, the kind that did not swish when he stepped of course. A tight black muscle tank. And of course he had muscles. A standard black shirt, he had taken it from some kids gym bag the other day. Long-sleeve black shirt from his soccer season. And finally, a nice grey sweatshirt, he did have to have one variation of color, with his name printed clearly on the back. He was ready. It was now seven ten. He ran down the stairs in his socks, sliding when he hit the wooden floor of the kitchen. His mother, who did not get a break from work for this, had set out a meal for him, french toast and syrup, bacon and sausage. A single hard boiled egg. Some fresh berries that his father had gotten from work. A glass of milk and orange juice. Not his favorite meal and significantly smaller than usual, but it would do. He scarfed down his meal and grabbed his trainers by the door, lacing them up and heading to the square.

* * *

Katniss was lacing up her boots, after having tucked her cargo pants into them, when Prim marched down the steps of their small home. All three of them shared a room and their mother lived in a closet that she had changed to suit her needs. Katniss stood and pulled on a long sleeve shirt over the tanktop she was wearing. Marvel was standing by the crooked table which was leveled by a few books. He was wearing his own pair of cargo pants, with shorts underneath and a tight black shirt. He had on boots that were similair to Katniss's own shoes, and was slowly brushing Prim's hair into a ponytail. Having a twin sister had taught him things like how to do hair. He braided the ponytail over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Let's go." Katniss nodded and they walked to the town together, meeting Rory and Gale, his brother, along the way.

* * *

Cato was dressed in five minutes and no more, no less. He had on his thermal shirts and a large black coat that was waterproof. His pants were tucked into the everyday pair of hiking boots. He was worried more for Clove. She was known to be a bit impracticle.

And she was today. At first she was dressed in leggings, sneakers, and a pink fleece. Cato grabbed her arm and marched her up stairs. He let her keep on the leggings, it would keep her muscles warm and she had a lesser chance of pulling one, and tossed her black running shorts, and sweats. She put them on, grumbling and a bit upset. He tossed her a green tank top, grey shirt and a coat, much like his own. She fought about her shoes, they were her favorite shoes for cross country, but lost the debate and tugged on a pair of ghaslty tan hiking boots.

* * *

When the teens reached the square they were lead to the sectioned off part of town. There was just over one hundred people in the area. Katniss gripped Prim's hand as the gates were opened slowly. "Go!" The mayor shouted. It took a few minutes for most people to take their first steps. Not Katniss. She was off, Prim was safely secured on Marvel's back. There were piles of stuff. Katniss grabbed two, along with a bow which her father had taught her to use. Marvel grabbed four spears, similar to the staff he had used to mock fight with in the back yard.

The games were on. And it wouldn't take long for people to reach their breaking point.

**I'll take ideas for extra characters. Harry belongs to odds are never in our favor . Review! Gimme ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Just made a tumblr! Review what yours is and follow me! uriah-cake


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to followers and reviewers and all.

* * *

Katniss sprinted, her feet slapping against the concrete and tugging Marvel along, her hand wrapped around his wrist. He had the spears clutched in his right hand, since he was left handed, and Prim was hanging on his back, a tiny blade clutched in her hands. Cato was leading the group, and he took a sharp right, bursting through a wooden door of a house. Katniss was on his heels. Clove was bring up the rear, with the Gale kid, Rory's brother, dragging her along to keep up.

They all burst into the room and were met with the smell of burning food. Cato found the kitchen and saw no signs of food. "Some one is here." Cato whispered. It didn't take long to find out who.

A boy came sprinting down the stairs, a huge kitchen knife clutched in his fist. He jumped right at Katniss.

Katniss rolled to the side and drew her bow. The boy was spinning, snarling words. "Get out." He growled. He pointed his knife at Cato.

Cato laughed and drew a short broad sword. He twirled it with ease. He was captain of the boys soccer team and his mother had sent him to a camp the other year where they had sword play as a work shop. He had no fear of the blade in his hand. "No, I don't think we will." He said.

Katniss had her bow drawn and was aiming at the kid's foot. Gale had dragged Rory and Prim to a corner. He was standing in front of them, a pickaxe hanging in his hand. Marvel was standing in front of Clove, who was peering curiously around him. Marvel grumbled and put his hand in front of her to keep her safe. Clove rolled her eyes and went to move in front anyway. Marvel grabbed her arm and pulled her back behind him, pulling a face and holding her tight to his back.

The kid had had it, his patience had run thin, and he lunged. At Katniss. She shot, but he twisted just in time. There was no time to think, no time to act. His knife was aimed at her heart. Katniss closed her eyes, and tensed, waiting for the pain and then the white light. It never came. She opened her eyes to see the boy's body thrust away, a sword pinning him to the wall. Cato was standing there, his arm extended from when he had thrown the blade. Katniss, wide eyed, turned to look at him, thank him, anything, but he was already walking forward, ripping the sword from the wall and the kid's body.

"C-Cato," Katniss stumbled over her words.

"Shut up. It was bound to be one of you and I don't need Marvel and Prim squabbling about a dead sister." He hissed, turning away and walking up the stairs. "I'm checking for more. Figure out the watch schedules." He stormed up stairs.

Katniss slowly stood up. Marvel rushed over, grabbing her in a tight hug. Prim rushed over and held her hand in between her own. Katniss brushed them off, muttering that she was fine. She announced that she was going to go check with Cato as they heard a loud thump. Katniss didn't hesitate as she raced up the stairs, grabbing her bow and notching an arrow from the quiver. She ran up and slowly crept around the aimed the bow and was met with a silver blade. Cato, his eyes dark, lowered the blade as Katniss lowered her bow. Another thump. Cato pointed up at a hatch that said "ROOF ACCESS" Katniss nodded and climbed up the steps, peering out through a dingy window. She could just make out two bodies locked in battle. Shouting was faint but she could make out the words.

"You bitch! You killed him!" A male voice yelled, followed by a girl's scream.

"I did not!" The girl shouted, grunting as another thump resonated. Cato pressed his hand against the hatch, popping it open quick. Katniss leapt up, bow drawn.

A tall thin boy with a smattering of freckles and orange hair was standing over a tiny girl.

"You killed Fredrick!" He shouted, not hearing the two newcomers.

The girl squeeled when she saw the tall blonde boy. "Sword!" She shouted as Cato lunged forward, weapon drawn in a deadly arc. It clanged against a metal stick with three points.

"That would happen to be my brother." A tall boy, with tan skin, blonde hair and peircing green eyes stared at them from the other end of the weapon. "Go Arion." He told the boy.

"She killed Lucah Finn!"

"I said go!"

Katniss tugged Cato back by his shir, keeping her bow loaded with her other hand. Cato complied. The girl stood up and scrambled away, leaping to an adjacent roof before disapearing over the edge.

"I suggest you leave." Katniss growled.

"Well I would. But I think my brother is in this house. Adrion."

"Arion and Adrion?" Cato chuckled.

"Yeah. And Finnick and Fredrick. Can I check for him?"

"You can." Katniss said. "But I believe you will not like what you find."

"Why not?" Finnick narrowed his eyes.

"Well. He came charging down the steps, tried to kill me, and we possibly killed him. I believe he was a bit crazed." She said. "Go Cato." She whispered.

"No." He said. "Leave now." He told Finnick. "Or you will meet the same fate." And he dragged Katniss down the stairs, locking the hatch and watching as Finnick ran off, sliding down the fire escape on the next building.

"Let's go." He grabbed her arm. "I'll take first watch. With Marvel."

"No. We have to split up the ranged and melee weapons. I'll take first with you."

Cato sighed but agreed.

* * *

Katniss woke what felt like minutes after trading off with Gale and Clove. She noticed Prim lying in a mound of blankets. Grinning, she sat up and the smile was wiped from her face. Clove was still on watch. Marvel had a spear ready and they were keeping a very steady eye on everything. As they all began to wake, they decided to start moving.

"Prim let's go. Come on." Marvel said.

No answer.

"Prim." Katniss walked over.

Prim wasn't moving.


End file.
